narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bunpuku/Archive 1
Name Can we really say his name is Bunbuku? In the Mangastream translation, Shukaku doesn't say that the priest's name is Bunbuku, he says "Jeez, this is just like that Bunbuku tale..." and with this he is referencing to a Japanese folk tale. So I think we should remove the name he has for now. --Chrillbill (talk) 12:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Not 100% any more since the variation. The article will probably stay as is until we get the raws though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::His name ain't Bunbuku. Seelentau 愛議 14:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::In which case, should we name the page to something else? When the Sage of Six Paths' real name was finally mentioned, we left the article titled as "Sage of Six Paths" due to confusion with the translations until we got the RAWs.--'NinjaSheik' 17:52, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I decided to rename the article, since it was likely created by an inexperienced user without reading a different translation of the chapter, thus jumping to a probably wrong conclusion. We should get the raw this weekend, I'll see what it says and then we can do what needs to be done. Seelentau 愛議 23:04, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't "Sand Priest" (or Suna Priest) sound better? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Probably. I'm not that good with names, we simply use "Unnamed x" in the German wiki, so I copied that ^^' Seelentau 愛議 23:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd go with something a bit more specific, like Shukaku's previous jinchūriki. We do now Shukaku had three hosts, I'm assuming this was the second one. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Why would Shukaku reference the Bunbuku tale? There has been no indication that the tale was ever mentioned in the chapter, and it seems rather ridiculous that Shukaku would refer to the story, when earlier the Suna priest mentions only Shukaku knew his name. So I would think, when Shukaku mentioned "Bunbuku," he was talking about the priest, not the actual story itself. In fact, the RAW version says, "分福に似てるな", not "分福茶釜に似てるな". --Metalguy09 (talk) 04:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Metalguy09, if you check Mangastream Chapter 660, Page 17, bottom panel, Shukaku says "Jeez.. This is just like that Bunbuku Tale". It's a reference to the tale of a raccoon that transformed into a kettle to save the old man who had rescued him. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :True, but each manga website seems to have a different translation of it. The website I read said something like, "It's like Bunbuku." I also had a link to the picture from the RAW version that said "分福に似てるな," but it doesn't seem to be on this page. Apparently, backing your statement with evidence is a big no-no here. --Metalguy09 (talk) 05:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I've downloaded the latest issue of WSJ and Bunbuku is indeed his name, although Viz calls him "Bunpuku".--OmegaRasengan (talk) 09:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Metalguy09, it doesn't help posting the Kanji without any kind of translation, no one here besides me would be able to read what you wrote, I think. That aside, what Shukaku says is pretty clear: 似てる niteru means resembles, Gaara resembles Bunpuku. Seelentau 愛議 09:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Suna Are we sure that this was already after Suna's founding?--LeafShinobi (talk) 23:15, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :According to Gaara when he relived his experience to Shikamaru and Naruto in Lee's hospital room, he said Shukaku was a corrupt sand priest. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:19, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I thought about that, too. We don't know when they began to seal beasts in humans, but the First Kazekage mentioned that their temple already seald the Shukaku, which fits with the host being a priest. Furthermore, the surroundings of the cage remind me of Suna's wall, but that's just my opinion. Seelentau 愛議 23:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Re-reading the chapter, I noticed that the priest knows the fate of a host when the beast is pulled out... how can he know that if he was the first host? Maybe from the other countries? But only Mito was a known host at that time... Seelentau 愛議 23:30, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The kettle and the background of this priest's cell are the same ones in which Gaara told Naruto and Shikamaru about Shukaku. We don't know the time period of that, he could be the second of Shukaku's three hosts. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::btw... in the end, Shukaku wasn't sealed in a tea kettle, huh? Seelentau 愛議 23:41, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nah, probably just metaphorical or using the kettle background statue as a reference. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't it say somewhere that 2nd Kazekage was the first to research Jinchuuriki?--Elveonora (talk) 23:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :3rd databook. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Second host? When was it said he was the second host? Jacce | Talk | 14:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Never. In fact, I think he was the first. Seelentau 愛議 14:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Most likely had to be the first because of his age if he was after the founding of Suna. Munchvtec (talk) 14:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Nothing in the flashback indicates when Bunpuku was the host. Is there any indication that he was the host immediately prior to Gaara in the chapter? Otherwise, just say he was Gaara's predecessor. Is there a specific word to say one is someone's predecessor without implying it's the immediate predecessor? Omnibender - Talk - 14:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I think he was the first host because of his age. Every host got his beast sealed in him when he was a kid, so if it's the same with this guy and Gaara became the host immediately after Bunpuku died, Bunpuku must've been host since the beginning of the villages, but that would leave no place for another host. Seelentau 愛議 15:26, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Not a rule. He couldn't have been a host since kid, Suna doesn't exist that long lol. Perhaps he died like 40 years old but the prison life affected his health--Elveonora (talk) 15:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::No, not a rule, but Gaara became host before his birth, Naruto an hour after his birth, Yugito at age 2, Killer B at 5, Rin between 13 and 17, Kushina as a child, too. Mito was the first host for Kurama, she was older at that time. She's the only host we know that became a host at an older age than 17 and that was because it was an emergency situation. While we don't know the circumstances of Bunpuku's hostification, we can be sure that he was young at that time. Or do you think this old man could still bring up enough power to throw sand around and inspire the Third Kazekage to fight with Iron Sand? Seelentau 愛議 15:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Appearance may be deceiving, we have had a few strong grandpas, Hiruzen, Oro is old too despite looking the same since 20, Jiraiya, Danzo, A etc. Also Shukaku's hosts need no physical strength, they be like: "Me just standin' like this and sand does shit by itself" despite lacking in strength, speed etc. he might have had great chakra control or something. The first Suna Jinchuuriki was during 2nd Kazekage's reign, we don't know for how long the 1st Kazekage had his hat on. Suna village is no more than 65 years old, Gaara is 17 (almost 18) So let's say 64 - 18 = 46. So let's say 1st got poisoned by then yet to be 2nd a year after the village came to be, so 45 years. In that frame, we mustn't forget they had 2 jinchuuriki. So pretty much debunked that they were young.--Elveonora (talk) 16:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) What were the First Kazekage's exact words during Hashirama's flashback to the first Five Kage Summit? In at least one of the scanlations, I recall him saying something like "our ancestors already sealed a tailed beast", which sort of implies that Sunagakure already had a jinchūriki when it was founded. The summit would have happened rather soon after the five main villages were established, since Hashirama didn't live that much after Konoha was founded. It would also tie in nicely with the Second Kazekage being the first to research the hosts as a way to increase the village's power. Bunpuku didn't seem like he was being used to make the village stronger. In turn, the research carried about by the Second Kazekage, with Shukaku's second host could have resulted in a more battle capable host, from whom the Third Kazekage would draw inspiration for the Iron Sand techniques. It fits. Omnibender - Talk - 17:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Elve-kun, how do you know that the first Suna host was during 2nd KK's reign? Suna was established 48-44 years ago and thir priests (not ancestors) sealed Shukaku not long after the foundation, meaning 48-44 years ago, too. The 2nd KK was the one who researched Jinchūriki, yes. But I doubt he did that research on an old priest rather than on a young and powerful host. Seelentau 愛議 17:51, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Omni, just because the First Kaze said they had already sealed a tailed beast, that doesn't mean that they had sealed into a Jinchuriki, they could have just sealed it into a container. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 01:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Not sure how else can you interpret that Sell, first to research jinchuuriki to me says first to ever have Shukaki sealed into someone. The only one who otherwise researched them was the 3rd Kazekage, who through observation and his KKG copied the sand manipulation principle to make Iron Sand.--Elveonora (talk) 12:02, January 8, 2014 (UTC)--Elveonora (talk) 12:02, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :So because he was the first to research something, he was the first to seal a beast in a host? Then was the first dude who researched dinousaurs the one who... created them? Or so? I don't see why he researched the first host and not the second, since it would fit better in the timeline. :On the other hand, I never thought about SU's way of thinking. Maybe Shukaku was sealed in the pot and the first KK refered to that and not to a host. Seelentau 愛議 12:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Can we just agree that sense it wasn't revealed that he was the second or the first, that we just don't add anything about it. Maybe add something in the trivia section about it. Munchvtec (talk) 13:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Quick Question Was he a ninja also or just a priest? Munchvtec (talk) 16:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :Guards assigned to guard him were supposed to be strong, but I don't think anything indicates Bunpuku to have ever fought. Omnibender - Talk - 16:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay thanks Munchvtec (talk) 16:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Magnet release? Seriously Foxie, Ulti and others. The little reason I thought you might have had was proven to not be there on Seelentau's talkpage. You may hate me because I'm always complaining about things and being in opposition to the way you would like things, but seriously, my beliefs that there's a conspiracy to turn this place into a fanonwiki have been reinforced lately. So Bunpuku's sunken eyes are suddenly Jinton markings. Great, thanks for letting me know, in that case I might as well go and list Ebizo as Magnet Release user as well and oh, Bansai TOO. It all now makes perfect sense!!! Every old fart with sunken in eyes uses Magnet Release and wait.... so does Kurama, proof? It's the eyes!!!--Elveonora (talk) 09:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Please don't call me out on things. All I said was, if a page isn't locked, I don't care. If Seel cared enough, which he apparently did because it was enough for him to rage quit, he could have easily undid stuff and kept on explaining his argument. :As for the relevant article, And I don't care much about the eyes and more on the "I haven't seen him do it yet" part. So you're free to either bitch mode on the talk page or actually press the edit button, I really do not care what you do.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:56, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Really? Don't you think people have better things to do than going into edit wars? Also Foxie said: "make your edits, I will make sure they are not reverted" to Reliops, not to mention he can just lock the pages. I'm tired of this shit. enjoy your haven of free reign.--Elveonora (talk) 10:01, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Seriously, this whole back and forth has to stop. While I can see Gaara and Bunpuku as Jinton users, I personally would not list them as such just yet, but that's my opinion and those of many others differ from that apparently. Let's put an end to this story for the moment, it probably cost us one active user already. Until the next databook is released, let's go with how things are right now. Otherwise, this wiki would still be a battlefield years after the manga has ended. Norleon (talk) 10:33, September 8, 2014 (UTC) @Foxie you need to stop adding speculation. why is he an admin anyways. i see him do this a lot lately. Munchvtec (talk) 12:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC) @foxie, please remove the protect tag and remove the magnet release. we will be glad to let you add magnet release to all this stuff once the manga or anime says it is. Munchvtec (talk) 12:56, September 8, 2014 (UTC) @Norleon what do you mean by we lost an active user? Munchvtec (talk) 12:59, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Ulti, Foxie and corps pretty much showed a middle finger to Seel regarding his analysis about Jinton and Seel decided to leave this wiki for a time. Everyone, can we at least remove the mention of Bunpuku having black eye markings from Jinton (since I proved that they may be sunken in eyes as Seel said) and add "presumed" next to Magnet Release in case of sand techniques?--Elveonora (talk) 13:01, September 8, 2014 (UTC) wow, is there really a reason it just can't be listed as presumed? seel was tired of the BS. Ten Tailed Fox and others are being ridiculous!! Munchvtec (talk) 13:07, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yes yes jump on the administration. That'll solve all the problems forever. Moving on, I'd rather just remove Magnet Release from Bunpuku because we haven't seen him use it. Is it likely he has Magnet Release? Yes, he was Shukaku's jinchuriki for so long people thought he was Shukaku. Does that mean he ever actually used it? No.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:11, September 8, 2014 (UTC) That's what I and others have been saying but foxie is stubborn and wont unlock the page for editing. Munchvtec (talk) 13:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Ty @ultimate. Munchvtec (talk) 13:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I think most are okay with removing Bunpuku, but Gaara stays. I respect Seelentau and his opinion, but his analysis was a complete load of crap. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Apparently it's becoming a trend to force people out of the wikia - and it's not even fodder editors? Well done - this is what happens when people take autonomy upon themselves. If Gaara is going to be listed as a user of Magnet Release, then why not Bunpuku? The Third studied him and mimicked his abilities to create his own after all… or are we just dismissing that? —Cerez365™ (talk) 14:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) : I listed him for obvious reasons. They took it away. If we can list Tsunade as "presumed" Raiton for less evidence than this, then he can be listed Magnet Release. /shrug Take it up with those who would remove the obvious. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 14:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I was under the impression the First studied Shukaku (as in the actual Shukaku) and not the priest.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:49, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :::The databook or Chiyo said that the Third studied the previous host and created his magnetic sand. I'm guessing that's not Gaara.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) The manga says he studied the previous Shukaku jinchurikis abilities. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 14:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Ah. Then color me wrong.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:57, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I'm all for listing Bunpuku and Gaara as Magnet Release users, I just oppose any mention of black rings having a connection to Magnet Release/Shukaku, because in case of Bunpuku, they may only be how his elderly sunken in eyes are drawn like and in Gaara's case we were told they are from insomnia. I also oppose us treating Magnet moving sand as a fact, it should be left vague with "presumed" or trivia mention--Elveonora (talk) 15:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC) : The rings are obviously connected. Three out of four users displayed them, all three from Sunagakure. Sand is connected because the Third studied Shukakus sand control to form his Iron Sand. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:02, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Decided. Add him as user. Make mention of abilities. Eyes are fine to leave out or add to trivia. I thought his eyes were sunken like Ebizo but they could be closed and ringed just as likely.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:04, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Dunno where else to note this, so: Sand isn't magnetic. Not even diamagnetic. Just saying. There's no way sand can be moved through magnetism. This is supported by the manga, where Gaara needed to mix his sand into Yondi's gold dust to move it. If Gaara had Jiton, he could've moved the gold himself, without the help of his sand. He did not. So yeah, just saying. :::Sandaime could move his iron sand with Jiton because iron is magnetic, Fox. Not because its sand. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:04, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::And before this goes off topic in the wrong place. Talk:Sand or Talk:Magnet Release. As per Cerez's "Decided", Magnet Release is listed, eyes are currently marked as ringed in his appearance but not directly associated with Magnet Release. --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:08, September 8, 2014 (UTC) For what it's worth, while I believe Bunpuku must have had access to Magnet Release (possibly as KKG even) and that it should therefore be listed as his nature type, I don't think his sullen eyes were a sign. YK only manifests them when performing Jiton jutsu, and Gaara always has them on due to his Ultimate Defence. Shukaku is a tanuki so his eyes are always darkened. We have no reason to believe Bunpuku possess a perpetual Ultimate Defence like Gaara did for his eyes to be perpetually ringed/darkened.--Reliops (talk) 16:18, September 8, 2014 (UTC) can't you guys just fuckin stop with this giant thing that is just here to make people mad. STOP adding speculation. bottom line is we are a wiki that documents factual information about naruto. The rules state no speculation; it kinda disgusts me. Ive never seen anything like this on any other wiki and i frequently browse and edit on many. Munchvtec (talk) 17:20, September 8, 2014 (UTC) : First thing, don't swear here - at least try keeping it clean.. On the other matter, I agree it is kinda specualtive to add magnet release to Gaara and Bunpuku, but it's still highly logical. Which I assume have been written other places. Yes it hasn't strickly been said, but I guess there then is a lot of stuff we could keep out of this wikia, which we have in it know, right? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 18:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC) What I don't understand is why this is being pushed so hard. remove all speculation,a trivia point is enough. Munchvtec (talk) 02:16, September 9, 2014 (UTC) "I'm not trying to fuel this rage fest. But Shukaku gives its Jinchuriki Magnet Release, YK said ONLY Gaara out of his three kids are compatible with it, Gaara was born with eye rings and his father has eye rings when using Magnet Release..(now go to Bunpuku's page and you will see he has eye rings proven by the eye slit in his right eye which is the eye your left eye will be looking at). Now for those who do know not, look up the term diamagnetic. Every context clue put together here shows Gaara and Bunpuku have magnet release and Bunpuku has black rings like YK and Gaara. Why else would only Gaara be compatible with Shukaku? Context clues and translated raw manga statements have shown this. Now let's not get things mistaken, I take no sides in anything at all, ever. I only look at the facts and the evidence. So Gaara does indeed have Magnet Release, and on the Crat matter. Ten Tails and the others are straightforward and blunt, they don't beat around the bush and a lot of you hate it, and it is better to be sceptical.. and protective of the pages, then to allow any and every change/addition to them without them being proven through official sources using either blatant texts, images or context info. We don't need another one, just try to be a bit "nicer" to the members guys." ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:34, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I support seel 100% on this but i respect others opinions but it is still nothing but speculation at this point. even you must know that @itachiwasahero. Munchvtec (talk) 02:36, September 9, 2014 (UTC) It isn't speculation that Shukaku gives its Jinchuriki Magnet Release. Gaara and Bunpuku were its Jinchuriki and they both have black rings. That isn't speculation. Gaara definitely has/had it, same with Bunpuku.Do not forget Gaara was BORN a Jinchuriki of Shukaku so the beasts Chakra like Naruto, has melded with his own over time. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:52, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Zoom in your web browser and look at Bunpuku's left eye. Zoom it to 150% if you have to. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ok i see that but it has not been said yet. you need hard firm proof lol; for it to be added. it should be listed as presummed. Munchvtec (talk) 03:03, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Kage relation shouldn't we put that he might have relations to one of the kazekage? Dayle14 (talk) 16:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Lute? Should we add that he used it to use that dharma jutsu? Unless it can be used without the Lute. Munchvtec (talk) 12:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :We don't know if he can use it without the instrument.--Omojuze (talk) 12:09, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::But should something be added saying that. Because how the technique's page is set up. It makes it look like he used a Lute as well. Munchvtec (talk) 12:13, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe add something like "In the anime, given his unique fūinjutsu, it is highly possible that he was skilled in playing a biwa", or something like that in the ability section (or the trivia page, whichever one you choose). But yeah, I think a simple sentence won't hurt.--Omojuze (talk) 12:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, no problem. Munchvtec (talk) 12:24, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Info Error the following is copied from this very wiki, "Shukaku, more commonly known as the One-Tail, is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Gaara of Sunagakure, after being sealed in two other jinchūriki before him." gaara is clearly stated to be the third known host, bunpuku being the only other one named, yet bunpuku's page (and SuperSajuuk) claim that (again copying from this wiki) he is "one of the first two jinchūriki of Shukaku", and is adamant my edit to "the earliest known jinchūriki of Shukaku" is wrong, thoughts? Phazeblade (talk) 11:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :The reason I'm reverting your edit is because we don't know which host number he was. You are taking "two other jinchuriki" to mean that Bunpuku must be the first one, which is never stated anywhere in the manga, so you changing that makes it speculative, because it implies to the readers that we know that he was the first. The way the page is written makes it clear that we don't know whether he was jinchuriki 1 or jinchuriki 2, but your edits make it sound like that we do know that he was host one (stating "earliest" implies the first one). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::It actually doesn't. He is indeed the earliest known Jinchuriki, because he came before Gaara and the other Jinchuriki is unknown. The anime further elaborates that he was the first Jinchuriki. I can see where Phazeblade is coming from. ::However, I can also see why it could confuse readers. So I suggest we leave it as it is. The trivia elaborates on that matter anyway. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::The problem is that we know nothing about the other unnamed jinchuriki. For all we know, that other jinchuriki may have preceded Bunpuku, but since that other jinchuriki is likely never to be elaborated on, it's better to say that we don't definitively know that Bunpuku is the first. That way, we don't end up getting into problems about the unnamed jinchuriki and as you say, the trivia elaborates on it anyway (although, the anime episode where that was stated was the start of the filler arc, so it's not exactly true in terms of what the manga stated). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:25, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then again, I never quite understood why we only mention that information in the trivia and not in the article with a note that it comes from the anime. I mean, I don't really value anime information, but you guys do, so it's a surprise this is only trivia worthy. Oh, if it's from a filler, it's another thing. Trivia ahoy. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::my issue hinges on the one word sajuuk seems to be ignoring, earliest KNOWN jinchuriki, which is correct, unless sajuuk somehow knows of a host that is confirmed to predate bunpuku, at which point the spotlight is squarely on him to provide his source Phazeblade (talk) 11:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::"Known" does not equate to "he must be the first". Like I said: the anime stated it in a filler arc and that doesn't overwrite a chapter reference, which doesn't state anything of the sort. It just says he was one of the jinchuriki before Gaara, it doesn't mean that he must be the first one. The unnamed jinchuriki could, for all we know, predate Bunpuku, but of course, Kishimoto doesn't plan on explaining the unnamed jinchuriki any time soon, so it's speculative to the extreme to suggest that Bunpuku is the first one, when it's not stated anywhere. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:36, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::How do we know he was one of the first two Jinchuriki of Shukaku? The manga only said in the history of suna there have been 3 jinchuriki. The only way it would be correct is if we changed it to "he was one of the first two Suna Jinchuriki of Shukaku" or simply earliest known Jinchuriki of Shukaku. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:38, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Stating that he was the "earliest" would make it seem like he is the first jinchuriki. By stating that he was one of the two jinchuriki who came before Gaara, it makes it clear that we know he was a jinchuriki, but we don't know whether he was the very first one, or if he was the second one (the one before Gaara). Nothing wrong with keeping it open-ended, with a trivia note referencing the anime's filler content. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::again, you miss the hinging word, bunpuku is the earliest known host, also, dont even pretend that you're claiming my info was wrong, you were adamant on "one of the first two jinchūriki of Shukaku" being rightPhazeblade (talk) 11:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not missing the word, but you are taking the word "known" to mean that he is definitely the first jinchuriki, which there is no source in the manga to claim such a thing. The only thing the manga says is that two jinchuriki preceded Gaara, both died when Shukaku was removed from them, but it never states that Bunpuku was the first one. For all you know, Bunpuku could have been the second jinchuriki! :Unless someone can actually provide a translation of what the chapter said, the way it's currently written is fine and doesn't need to be changed, unless the wiki wants to just start adding random speculation to pages when it has no reference for such a thing. :I would advise trying to suggest that only your opinion must be right and everyone else is wrong. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The wording at the moment is wrong, seeing as we don't know if there were any jinchūriki before Suna. The manga only said that Shukaku had 3 jinchūriki in the history of suna, not the history of Shukaku's existence. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:56, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::i guess known was the wrong word, "earliest named host" would be more accurate Phazeblade (talk) 12:00, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Jesus people I don't know how this is even an issue. According to PhazenBlade, his edit was "Earliest known jinchuriki of Shukaku" which is not wrong as he is in fact the earliest known one we have. We know he is not the most recent and we do not know of or if someone came before him. Hence, earliest known. How is this a bad edit? Why does this warrant such a discussion?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:20, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Sarutobii2: Jinchuriki didn't exist before the Hidden Villages, they roamed free. The exception is Hagoromo as the Ten-Tails, but other than that, never stated that jinchuriki existed before the Hidden Villages. :::::@TheUltimate3: I don't agree, because nowhere does the manga state that Bunpuku was the first one. As far as I'm aware, it only states that he was one of the jinchuriki to precede Gaara, so stating him as the "earliest known jinchuriki" is simply speculative, because it doesn't state exactly whether he was the first one, or the second one. Hence, the current wording is perfectly fine because it makes it clear we don't know if he was Jin 1 or Jin 2. Until a chapter states he was definitively the first one, nothing to change: unless, of course, you can point out a quote from a chapter that does indeed state this. :::::Anime's depiction of Bunpuku has largely been filler, so those are disputable, since the recent filler arc claims he was the first and the manga doesn't make it clear if he was first or second. Think the only depiction of Bunpuku in the anime as part of a manga chapter was just a picture of him as being a jinchuriki. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:16, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Not gonna lie, I only read the first two sentences because the rest after that is pointless to me. Are you people reading "Earliest known" in the context of "in universe"? Because if so holy piss in nuts people, just add the words "Earliest known jinchuriki introduced" or something.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::For me, the way it's currently worded is the most accurate, the trivia can clarify what the filler introduced. Trying to account for what the filler said in the same sentence introduces ambiguity. Omnibender - Talk - 17:34, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed with Omnibender. Making it sound like we definitively know he's the first one, despite the fact it's just filler from the anime, messes up the chapter reference placed in the first sentence, which will confuse people by suggesting the manga stated it. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::So we're just going to ignore this entire discussion was because that line was read as if it was in universe then?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:42, May 30, 2015 (UTC)